Angel of Death
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sakura is dead. She sacrificed herself to bring back her loved ones through combining Katsuyu, the Yin Seal and Chiyo's jutsu. But she's too stubborn. It can't end like that. She won't let it. Such determination and Will of Fire, something's bound to happen. Will she move into the light, or ascend to something greater then human?
1. Chapter 1

"Arigato, Sakura-san, Katsuyu-sama," an Iwa-nin spoke as he stood and ran on into the fray known as the battlefield.

On the other side of the field, the same thing with a different ninja. All over the place, ninja were being healed and returning to the war. Tsunade would have been proud that her prized pupil was saving lives left right and centre at the same time.

Sakura gasped as she dodged an attack, having to jump away from the injured. When she saw her opponent she gasped. She dodged a volley of senbon like she had previously one year ago. Suddenly, Sakura choked on blood as the sword pierced her stomach.

She had already run low on chakra, having summoned Katsuyu and healing their fellow shinobi through her. She looked up helplessly at the undead shinobi before her. Akatsuna no Sasori.

"Looks like I won this time, little girl," he spoke, almost sympathetically.

The poison from the katana was making quick work of her intestines. Her chakra itched to do away with it as it was so accustomed to yet Sakura kept her chakra running through to Katsuyu.

Sasori's eyes narrowed on her. "Why aren't you healing yourself? I know you're more than able to."

Sakura smiled softly to herself as she looked at him from her position on her knees. Her green Chunin jacket was quickly becoming saturated with her blood, yet she didn't twitch. Blood spilt down the side of her mouth.

"I know I'm going to die. I knew it when we first started, Sasori. I won't fight it, but instead, focus whatever chakra I have left to heal as many allied shinobi as I can."

"If that is your wish. I will watch you as you perish and sacrifice your own life to save those who are but strangers to you."

Putting her hands together, she released her Yin Seal and instead of healing herself, she sent it to all of Katsuyu's copies.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kiba gasped as his wounds healed at an incredible rate. "Go Katsuyu!"

"It's not me," Katsuyu murmured, confused. "It must be Sakura-sama."

"Where did she get the extra chakra from?" Kiba asked.

"Oh no! Sakura-sama must have released her Yin Seal?"

"What does that mean?" Shino asked as he landed next to Kiba.

"The Yin Seal is created to heal all injuries she attained, increasing her strength and speed exponentially. Instead, she's redirected the chakra to me and all my other selves to heal those who need it."

"So…"

"So…she's dying and giving her all for this war…"

* * *

Hundreds of slugs crawled into the battlegrounds between the Kage's and the Dyubi.

"Kat…suyu?" Tsunade asked weakly.

The slugs climbed all over the kage while spitting acid at the Dyubi.

"Tsunade-shishou, live," one of them spoke before they all glowed bright green, healing them.

Acid disintegrated the tree separating Tsunade and the slugs filled the gap between, pulling her together. One by one, the Kage rose again.

"Where is this chakra coming from, Katsuyu?" Tsunade asked weakly.

"Sakura-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she struggled to stand.

"What's happened to her, Katsuyu? Tell me!"

"Sakura-sama is dying. With her last moments, she released her Yin Seal and redirecting the rapid healing chakra to everyone else. She wanted you to keep fighting for her."

"That stupid girl!" Tsunade growled but the others heard the tremble in her voice and the water in her eyes. "Then we can't let her efforts be in vain. We shall retreat so we may fight another day."

Tsunade and Gaara grabbed the other three Kage and made a retreat while all the slugs attacked the Dyubi.

* * *

"No, Neji!" Naruto screamed as Neji collapsed, his caged bird seal disappearing.

"Naruto, I thought you weren't going to let any of your friends die," Obito taunted.

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Naruto-sama," a tiny voice drew his attention.

Naruto looked down to see a swarm of Katsuyu's climbing all over Neji.

"W-What are you doing to Neji?" Hinata asked, horrified.

Katsuyu didn't respond as her antenna's twitched.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she heard the news. Neji was dead, as well as Shikaku and Inoichi. Neji had sacrificed himself for Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi while Shikaku and Inoichi died at HQ. Tears came to her eyes as she was hit with the first loss of the legendary Konoha 11 and friends.

"No, Hinata and the rest of the Hyuga clan need Neji as Ino and Shikamaru need their dads," Sakura whispered as she performed the last jutsu Chiyo ever used and ultimately herself as well.

* * *

Everywhere, Katsuyu's began disappearing as Sakura's chakra dwindled dangerously low until only a few were left, the one beside her and ones on Neji and those just killed in HQ, transferring her life energy into them.

"Sakura-sama, what are you doing?" The infatuated Iwa-nin asked as he approached them with Kankuro and Temari.

Sakura looked up at them and gave them a weak smile. "I'm saving a life."

"Stay back," Sasori threatened.

Sakura nodded to him and refocused on Neji and the others who just needed a hard pull back to earth.

* * *

Neji looked around him. All he saw was white.

"Neji? Come back."

"Who's there?" Neji called, searching.

Suddenly, his parents materialized before him.

"Tou-san, kaa-san."

"Hello, Neji-kun, it's good to see you," his mother greeted. "My, you've grown to be a strong, proper young man."

"Are you here to take me? I honoured the Branch family. I saved not only Hinata-sama's life, but Hiashi-sama's as well."

They stepped forward before there was a green light coming from beneath Neji.

"What's this?" Hizashi asked, surprised.

"It looks like someone is trying to take you back," his mother spoke softly.

"But that's impossible!"

"Is it?" His father asked. "You've seen this jutsu before."

Neji's eyes widened with understanding.

"But how? Only Chiyo-san could perform it and she took it with her to the grave."

"Just because she didn't teach it to someone else, doesn't mean they didn't develop it themselves. Who do you know that has the ability to perform such a high healing technique?"

"Hokage-sama and—"

"Neji."

Spinning around, he found Sakura standing there.

"Sakura, it's you that's trying to bring me back."

Sakura looked around in awe before looking back at him and nodding.

"Katsuyu found you guys and told me what happened. Come now, it's time to go back."

"But how? This jutsu requires a life sacrifice."

Sakura just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Neji. I'm really smart too, you know. I modified it a bit so now I can resurrect the newly dead with an enemy's life, not my own. Now hurry. We're still in the middle of a war."

Neji looked back at his parents who were smiling sadly at Sakura before smiling at Neji.

"Go, son. Continue to make us proud. You are even a better shinobi then I," Hizashi announced.

His mother hugged him before pushing him in Sakura's direction.

"I am so proud of you, my son. My only regret is that I didn't get to spend much time with you and never got to see you grow up."

Neji's eyes watered but he didn't cry, only nodded and walked to Sakura who held her arms open to him.

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded and ran to her. Everything around them darkened until they could no longer see. The same thing happened to Shikaku and Inoichi.

* * *

Neji gasped, taking a large intake of breath as he was brought back to life.

"Neji!" Hinata cried and hugged him.

"Get him out of here!" Naruto ordered.

Hinata and Hiashi disappeared with Neji. Katsuyu panted before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura let out a breath as she returned to her body.

"Goodbye, Sakura-sama," Katsuyu cried before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the chakra rolling off her in waves came to an end, Sakura's green eyes dulled.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled as he appeared with Shino.

"Did you… see my strength…Naruto…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked weakly.

She rocked back on her heals as her arms hung weakly by her side. She could only stare at the dirt ground before her.

"Was…I…" Sakura couldn't finish as she fell forward, face first into the mud and the muck.

_Strong?_

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as she came upon the scene with Shikamaru and Choji.

No one moved as dread filled them all. She was dead.

_Did I make you proud of me Tsunade-shishou? Do you believe in me now, Kakashi-sensei? Have I blossomed, Ino? Am I beside you yet, Naruto? Do I understand you now, Sasuke?_

_Was I strong in all of your eyes?_

* * *

**Was that as sad for you as it was for me?**

**I almost cried making it TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 2

After the dread sunk in, Ino dove for her body.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched. "Come on, Forehead, open your eyes!"

Ino cried over her best friend's body, cradling her to her body and rocking back and forth as if to soothe a crying infant.

"You did this!" Ino screamed, glaring up at Sasori with tears flowing freely.

"Come Akatsuna no Sasori," Kankuro spoke. "We have some unfinished business."

The two master puppeteers disappeared and the others got closer to the pink-haired corpse.

"I heard Neji died too," Shino spoke.

Ino held tighter to Sakura as she cried.

"Sakura, please, come back to me," Ino pleaded.

The pinkette offered no reply as her body rapidly cooled and her blank eyes staring at nothing ahead. Kiba grabbed the sword and ripped it from her, blood splattering them and further traumatizing Ino.

Shino looked up when his bug offered him new information.

"The Kage's have called a retreat. They ask that we bring back what dead we find."

The other ninja that had been there arrived, all of which had been healed by Sakura.

"Sasori and those other Zetsu's were the only ones here," one answered.

Ino shook as she stood, trying to pick up Sakura.

"I'll get her, Ino," Shikamaru spoke softly.

Ino only fell back and cried again. "First sensei and now Sakura. Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed.

Shikamaru grabbed the stretcher a couple metres away that was empty. Sakura had healed him before she died. Taking the stretcher, he laid it on the ground beside her before he, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru grabbed all four corners. Ino stood by her head, at the back of the four shinobi as Temari stood at her feet, in front of them. The other ninja grabbed what injured and dead they had before following them, surrounding the pinkette respectfully.

It wasn't long before Kankuro joined them.

"He left. He was called to fall back," he answered and they travelled through the forest.

* * *

Naruto was seething as he trekked back to camp. Obito had retreated for whatever reason and he was left with the anger he felt for the man. Bee joined him sometime on his way but he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

He entered and the first place he went was the medical tents. He found Hinata and Hiashi by Neji who was undergoing tests, to make sure there were no issues from being dead for a little bit.

"Neji, I'm so glad you're alright," Naruto spoke as he approached the bed.

"Sakura is to thank for that," Neji answered.

"You too, huh?"

The four of them turned to see Shikaku and Inoichi and others they didn't recognise looking at them.

"She brought you back to life as well?" Hiashi asked.

They nodded. "Sakura came to me in Limbo and asked me to come back. Told me Shikamaru wouldn't be able to handle losing another father and the same for Inoichi with Ino," Shikaku stated.

"That girl is amazing," Inoichi said, smirking softly.

A feminine scream came from outside and everyone dashed out to find the cause of it. Mebuki. Haruno Mebuki. She and her husband, Kizashi, stood at the HQ gates as a large group of ninja approached. But what Naruto noticed first, was the pink hair on the stretcher behind Temari. Dashing forward with Kakashi, they stopped by her side and the group came to a stop for them.

"S-Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, dreadfully.

No answer.

"Sakura-chan, come on. Stop playing around, this isn't funny."

"Naruto, look at her eyes," Shikamaru murmured.

Naruto did so and felt his hope shatter to nothingness. Blank, jade eyes stared skyward, unblinking and unseeing. She was truly dead.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he gathered her torso up into his arms and hugged her to him. "What happened? How? You can't be—No!"

"Saku-chan!" Mebuki cried as she and Kizashi ran to her.

Mebuki let out a heartbroken cry that could only come from a mother who's lost her child. Kizashi shook with his silent cries beside her.

Tsunade was helped to the scene by Shizune. Both cried as they looked over her bleeding corpse.

* * *

The next day, a funeral was held for all the lost shinobi but Sakura's was the saddest. Ino, Mebuki and Kizashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Sai, Lee and Hinata volunteered to speak at her funeral, but Hinata was speaking on behalf of the Rookie 9.

The sky was grey and pouring rain on them and had been since Sakura's death, crying for the lost blossom.

Ino went up first, eyes red, puffy cheeks and looking a wreck.

"Put your hand up if Sakura has healed you at least once in your life," Ino spoke, voice cracking.

All before her raised her hands and she saw the surprise on everyone's face.

"Haruno Sakura was my best friend since we were children. Along the way, we fought and argued, but deep down, we knew the other better than we knew ourselves. When we were younger, Sakura ended our friendship. For those few years, I was angry at her for breaking our friendship up over a boy, the Uchiha traitor. It wasn't until last night as I remembered everything I could of her that I realised that wasn't why she did it. She ended our friendship because she was afraid to always be in my shadow. What she didn't realise, was that she could never be in my shadow. I didn't know that until today. Sakura was special. She didn't come from a shinobi family and because of that, she was seen as weak. Because she was picked on as a child, she strove to be normal and obsessed over her appearance as I had misled her to do as kids. But she changed in the Chunin Exams, and I had never seen her look more beautiful than when she was beaten black and blue and still fighting to protect her teammates. When the Oto-nin held her by her hair, she didn't hesitate to cut her beautiful, long hair. She attacked with everything she had, no matter that she was outnumbered or outmatched or three days sleep deprived. When Zaku beat her head repeatedly as she pinned him down, biting into his arm, she held fast, taking it because she was determined to protect her teammates," Ino spoke, dazed as she looked back on that day.

"Sakura might not be the Kyubi Jinchuuriki or the sole survivor of a clan massacre, obsessed with power and revenge, but she was just as determined as them. She was constantly compared to her tragedy-stricken teammates. It seemed as if she was forever in someone else's shadow. She once confided in me, as Genin when we were still enemies_. 'It's not as good as you make it out to be, Ino. I'm ignored and pushed aside. Sometimes, I don't want to be a ninja. It seems as if the only people who ever had faith in me were you and Iruka-sensei'_. I had never seen Sakura so sad and she just left. She was close to a breaking point. But then Tsunade-sama came along and Sakura finally had a role model. She turned to the Slug Sannin and I watched Sakura create her own shadow for people to fall under. I became her apprentice and we repaired our broken bond. She was there for me when I lost my sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, and she saved my father from death along with others, with her dying strength.

She may not be able to tap into the Kyubi's chakra at will with an unlimited supply. She may not be able to take power from an evil cursed mark with a bloodline to work with it and turn into a monster. She may not be from a shinobi family or a well-known clan, but she will go down in history as one of the strongest kunoichi of all time. She will be known to have been part of the tragedy that is Team 7. She was a Neo-Sannin and she brought many people back to life. She is a Martyr. She no longer walks behind Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, but in front of them and forever out of their reach from beyond the grave. She will be the kunoichi all little girls will strive to be and she _will_ be remembered."

Ino finished and stepped down. Sakura's parents took her place.

"All Sakura wanted to do, was make a difference. She hated being bullied and hated others being bullied as well. When she told us she wanted to be a ninja, we were horrified. Many times, we tried to get her to quit. She was our only child, our little girl, and she wanted to be a murderer. Looking back on it, we weren't the best parents. We constantly belittled her, trying to get her to see that she wasn't cut out for the life of a ninja. She was too soft, too fragile. I guess we helped her believe she was weak and we were terrible to do that," Mebuki spoke sadly. "The last thing I said to her before she left was that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was," she cried. "I'm such a horrible mother! Now she will never know how amazing and talented I saw her as."

"We regret everything we ever did and by not supporting her," Kizashi took over. "We should have helped her accomplish her dream and encourage it, instead of crushing them and demeaning them. Everyone thought she had it easy but what if your parents told you that you were too weak to do something? That you could never reach your goal? That the two people who were supposed to be with you every step of the way left you hung and dry for the vultures? We were wrong and we were too late to fix it. Now she's gone and all we have left are regrets and the unsaid."

"Saku-chan, honey, if you can hear us where ever it is that you are, we're sorry that we weren't the parents you deserved, that we made things harder for you. We loved you with every fibre of our being and we're sorry. Please, forgive us."

Kizashi took Mebuki away. Tsunade took their place.

"The thing I remember the most about Sakura, is the day she came to me. She was nervous but determined. She was fed up, is what she was. Her friends were advancing and she felt like she was being left behind. She asked me to take her in as my pupil and as I looked at her, I saw myself. I saw a lost child with potential others couldn't see. I saw the Will of Fire burning brightly inside that had no way of releasing itself. Many believe I worked a miracle on her and those that do believe that, you should be ashamed. I merely gave her a means and she created her ends. She developed her own jutsus, her own poisons; she studied hard and trained to get to where she was. Some people were right, Sakura wasn't meant to be a killer. She had the heart of a healer. She surpassed me in a couple of years; she was my protégé as well as Shizune's in sake of poisons. She was quick to learn and though she had a tendency to overanalyse, that helped her develop and adjust to the situation. She was one in a million and had a mischievous streak many overlooked, constantly hiding my sake and waking me up early with ridiculous scenarios. She was daring, kind, hot-headed and courageous. She never said no or complained about my training, only taking it head on and learning from it. She was the perfect student and she made me proud. She saved many lives with her last moments that I could never have hoped to have achieved. I am one of the people left in her shadow and strive to be like her. Rest in peace, Sakura-chan. Enjoy the afterlife and kick Jiraiya in the balls for me, he's probably been watching me in the shower."

Many laughed at the last part, breaking the sombre mood, even as the rain continued to fall. Lee went next.

"I was in love with Sakura-san," he announced daringly. "The first time I saw her in the Chunin Exams, she caught me with her dazzling green eyes. I never doubted for a second that she would become the amazing woman she became. And I was lucky enough to be there to watch her flourish. I admit I couldn't help her when she asked for my help. Not because I thought her too weak, but because of my love for her. I couldn't spar with her because my love held me back and Sakura-san deserved an opponent who would give her the respect to not go easy. She may have thought I didn't believe in her abilities, but really, I cared too much for her. She didn't know the type of impact she had on the male population. She didn't notice she had admirers or fans. She was too focused on her job and her close friends to take a look around her and see that many did care for her, even if she felt that we didn't. Sakura-san wasn't lonely by any means, but she was lost and she finally found her way with her last breath. When she was alone, she never lost herself to her pain like many before her, nor did she turn hateful or bitter. She smiled and tried harder. She was definitely a unique woman that I shall forever love. I will never forget her and I believe her name will be passed down from generation to generation."

Lee stepped away and Sai took his place.

"Ugly was ugly," he spoke, looking at the crowd.

Some of the people frowned but Naruto and the other Konoha shinobi acknowledged that he was socially retarded.

"She constantly argued with Dickless and got knocked out at the most inconvenient times. She was overly emotional and highly unprofessional," he continued and many frowned. "But she cared. Though she'd get angry and beat the crap out of me, she took the time to pause and explain what I did wrong, what I said wrong, what I should have said and what I should have done. She and Dickless were the only ones to ever bother with me or even put up with me. They taught me the meaning of bonds and she taught me…I don't know. This feeling in my heart," Sai said, turning to Naruto, confused. "I don't know what it is. I feel light but scared, anxious but excited. When I looked at her, there was a strange feeling in my stomach that made me feel uncomfortable. Dickless, what was I feeling?" Sai asked.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at Sakura.

"Look at her face, what do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"My heart's racing and my eyes are drawn to her lips. I feel like touching them with…my own?"

If this wasn't the funeral of his best friend, Naruto would have laughed at him. He was so confused and naïve.

"I want her to smile all the time and be happy," he added.

"You loved her, Sai. You were in love with Sakura-chan too."

Sai turned back around to the rest of the people, still looking confused.

"I was…in love with Ugly?" Sai questioned.

The people talked among themselves.

"She admired my painting and understood my complex situation and lack of titles for my paintings. When I had trouble with a certain painting, she helped me when she told me the painting required a certain emotion I hadn't uncovered yet. She showed me kindness like no other and I guess, now, looking back on it, I can see why I fell in love with her. Her compassion touched those around her and she brought me back from my forced shell. I will never forget her or what she has taught me. You shouldn't either."

Sai moved away but stood by the open coffin and stared down at her.

"Ugly…Sakura…chan."

He moved and Naruto took his place.

"Like Sai and Lee, I am in love with Sakura-chan. I won't say was because Sakura-chan will always be alive inside my heart. As kids, she was one of the few to pick on me. It wasn't until after the Chunin Exams that she began to treat me differently. It must have been after she was attacked because she stopped calling me an idiot afterwards. When I came back from my training with Jiraiya, Sakura was one of the first people I saw. I saw the change in her; the confidence, the strength, the determination. She was a different person…Sakura, is the strongest girl I know. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. She was surrounded by death day in and day out yet she kept that innocence about her. She never failed to cheer up our friends or her patients and she never put herself over someone else."

Suddenly, he started to tear up and he clutched at his chest, where his heart was.

"I…I love her so much!" He hissed and broke down. "Sakura-chan…"

Through the rain, dancing around the droplets, were cherry blossoms. The crowd stared in awe as cherry blossoms showered those who cherished her, becoming drenched once landing on their soaking target.

"Watch over us, Sakura," Ino cried and buried her head in Shikamaru's chest.

* * *

Not far from them, a pair of liquid onyx watched the ceremony take place.

"Shall we go now, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu disappeared. As he turned away, he spotted it. A cherry blossom on his shoulder.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

Sasuke clenched his fists as a single crystalline fell from his eyes.

"Sakura…" he whispered shakily.

"…I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Definitely listen to this with Sadness and Sorrow.**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter, so...**

**yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and the Rookies never quite moved on, not to mention Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune.

"It's my fault," Naruto stated when they had their weekly group meeting.

Their meetings were more frequent as they tried to move passed the tragedy that was Sakura's death, together.

"I should have been there," Naruto continued, clenching his fists as he stood before her grave miles from the Allied Shinobi Forces HQ.

They chose this place to bury her because it had a beautiful view of Fire Country's only waterfall, not to mention she was buried at the base of the largest Cherry Blossom tree in the world. The tree's trunk split into many, creating a type of chair that Naruto could picture Sakura sitting in as a throne. It towered above him, the pedestal he always wanted to put her on. The large hill could be seen from HQ, even the tree itself, but they couldn't see the waterfall since it was on the other side of the hill.

"I should have protected her," Naruto hissed as tears fell.

He knelt before the grey marble tomb stone.

_Here lies Konoha's Cherry Blossom_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Beloved teammate, friend, daughter and student._

_May she be an idol to all future kunoichi._

Ino touched the tomb stone tenderly, as if touching a fragile doll while placing yellow roses down.

"If you had, she would have resented you for it," Ino told him. "Sakura hated being protected. She followed what she believed in and no one can take that from her, so stop feeling sorry for her. You should be proud of her, not moping."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

A tear fell from her eyes. "I do, I just can't stop."

"Me too."

* * *

White. Everywhere was white.

_Where am I?_

It was a place where nothing and everything existed.

_Who am I?_

A shadow appeared before her.

**Don't you recognise me?**

_Inner?_

* * *

"Tsunade, you need to stop," Gaara stated as he stood inside Tsunade's tent with Mei and Ai.

"Go awayyy, bra-T," Tsunade slurred as she finished her eighth bottle of sake, sitting behind her desk.

Shizune stood behind her worriedly but made no effort to help. She understood.

"We need to finish planning, Tsunade. Obito could come back at any time," Mei argued. "You need to get over her death."

"Hey!" Tsunade snapped. "You lose someone precious and then come back and preach to me about moving on!"

"You're allowing yourself to be weak!" Ai growled.

Tsunade growled as she slammed her fist through her desk, scattering the bottles all over the ground.

"And is that so wrong!?" Tsunade screamed at him as she stood, face twisted in rage. "I lost my daughter, Ai. My goddamn _daughter_! Imagine taking an apprentice as a child and raising them, encouraging them to grow and then having them TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!"

Tsunade couldn't stop the tears as they fell in hot trails.

"I lost my brother, my lover, my friend and now my daughter," she sobbed. "So forgive me if I'm letting myself be weak, just this once."

Shizune wrapped her arms around Tsunade's shoulders.

"P-Please, we just need a little time. Sakura was very important to us. We just need time."

Shizune was close to crying herself.

Mei left with Ai but Gaara stayed there.

"No one can forget all she has done. She saved my brother's life and through keeping Chiyo alive, brought me back to life. She also brought us away from death's door in our last encounter with Obito."

His words only caused Tsunade's shoulders to shake as she was hit by more sobs and tears. Silently, he left.

* * *

Her memories came back in a raging whirlwind. She screamed into the emptiness as she strained to keep her mental state intact.

Then before her, she made out Naruto's form, along with the other Rookies.

_What?_

**They are at our grave.**

Sakura watched them sadly.

_I can't leave them._

**We must.**

_There must be something we can do._

Sakura reached out to brush away Ino's tear. It was swept away by a strong breeze. It wasn't long before the Rookie's left.

_I won't just leave._

"Oh, yes you are."

* * *

Iruka watched Kakashi's back sadly. It was a regular occurrence to find the silver-haired man before the new Stone Memorial.

"I was a bad teacher," Kakashi stated without turning around to look at him. "I never gave her the support she needed. I saw myself in Sasuke and took him in as my protégé and once he left, I took on Naruto, helping him develop his jutsu."

Iruka approached slowly and took his place beside him.

"To be honest, I never thought much of Sakura," Kakashi murmured. "She was smart. _Kami_ was she smart, but she lacked determination and the will to best herself."

"That's just how young kunoichi are, Kakashi," Iruka argued.

"I didn't know. When Sasuke left, I was so disappointed in myself. I was unable to keep my student in line. I withdrew into myself and left Naruto and Sakura to recover from the blow by themselves. When they needed me, I left them alone. When I saw them again, they were walking with Tsunade and Jiraiya. I drove them away."

"Damn right you did!"

Kakashi and Iruka turned to see Tsunade staggering along with a sake bottle.

"Sakura once confided in me how much training she received. She told me she had none; that you taught her nothing but the meaning of teamwork. You didn't teach her shit! No jutsu, no skill, no move, no _tactic_ even!"

Kakashi looked away, unable to face the truth of her words.

"You had no trouble teaching Naruto how to control his wind chakra or to spar with him! You should have seen her when she came to me, Hatake," Tsunade slurred. "Green, soft, squishy and most of all, _broken_. She had no faith in her ability, only facts about her knowledge. She had no inspiration, only fierce determination. She had no encouragement, only discouragement and doubt. When she came to me, I saw the longing and lost look in her eyes. When I took her in as my own, I didn't hold back. She not once complained when she broke a bone or couldn't keep up, only kept going. Even when I knew she had no faith in herself, she held her head high and faced me head on. She took every lesson to heart and hung on my every advice, having been deprived of it since becoming a qualified kunoichi. Had you taken the time, you'd have cherished her as a student. She was quick to learn and never argued unless she didn't understand. It didn't take her long to surpass me and eventually, she was going through the restricted library, looking up all jutsu recorded, not to perform herself, but to understand how they worked."

Tsunade let out a sigh as she touched her name on the stone before walking away.

"She was never your student because one needs to teach in order to be a teacher. You were but a cage, keeping her from reaching her full potential."

* * *

_Who are you?_

Wicked grin.

"Death."

**What do you want?**

"Your soul."

_**I won't go!**_

"Then I'll take your wings."

Looking behind her, Sakura spotted snow white angel wings spread out of her back.

"But, unfortunately for you, He sees you as a threat, so I must take you anyway."

The shadow flew towards her.

_Inner!_

**Yes!**

Not an actual being, Inner morphed into a three blade scythe, not unlike Hidan's. Drawing it back, she ran for Death with a war cry.

_I still have people to protect!_

* * *

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Orochimaru and Jugo travelled for miles. The whole time, Sasuke held onto the wilting cherry blossom.

"Are you ready to head back to Konoha?" Orochimaru asked.

"Konoha?" Suigetsu asked, confused.

"I want to know the truth of my clan. It makes sense that we'd have to go back to the place it all began," Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru nodded. "You will find the truth you see, Sasuke-kun."

"You'd better hope so."

* * *

"Augh!"

Sakura stood over Death, panting and covered in her own blood as well as her scythes.

_Inner._

**I'm okay, Outer.**

Death chuckled while gargling on his own blood. "I will be reborn into the new world. But you? You will be hunted down by other Reapers. I'm not the only one."

Sakura glowered down at him. _Let them come. I fear only for my loved ones and will not let you or anyone stop me from protecting those I care for._

Death's eyes widened in horror. "You'd go against the laws of Creation to save your friends?" He asked.

_If that's what it takes._

"Reapers won't be the only ones after you, but Angels as well!"

_I don't care! I must protect everyone I love and no one will get in my way!_

With that, she severed his head.

The man's body turned to ash but swirling black wisps remained as they danced around her before entering her body through the mouth.

Holding back a scream, Sakura's naked form became cloaked in black, the shadows themselves. Her white wings shed their feathers before new, midnight black wings replaced them. Inner Scythe glowed with the dark chakra. As the hood of the Reaper formed on her head, her face became shadowed, but her eyes glowed like emerald flames.

She wasn't just a Reaper.

She was the Angel of Death.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura travelled aimlessly. She couldn't go to HQ; it would do nothing but cause her heart ache. No, she needed to get stronger in this new form with her new abilities, and to strengthen Inner as a Scythe and her capabilities.

"There you are," a hiss sounded above.

Looking up, she spotted three angels flying at her, with no intentions of stopping, their own weapons drawn and ready, their wings as white as snow. Golden halos of light perched above their heads, confirming they were angels, if the wings hadn't. After first becoming a Reaper, her wings had folded in and disappeared. She hadn't seen them since.

"Shi—"

She was cut off when she was forced to roll out of the way when a large sword came down where she stood just moments ago. When the dust cleared, Sakura noticed the crater they made.

"So we _can_ influence the land of the living," Sakura murmured to herself.

"You are Haruno Sakura, yes?" The only female asked.

"And if I am?"

"Damn it, she's a Willfire," the female hissed. "I _hate_ Willfires."

"Then you come with us," the man in front stated.

Sakura got into a defensive stance with Inner Scythe at the ready.

"I'm not going anywhere," she hissed back and attacked.

As they clashed, sparks flew off her scythe, followed by a whimper in her mind.

"Inner?" Sakura worried as she evaded their attacks only a professional field medic could.

"_**A scythe isn't a very good weapon against three Angels,"**_ Inner needlessly pointed out.

The scythe glowed before the light separated and formed two long swords.

"Dual striking?" Sakura asked before throwing herself at the angels again.

Changing her attacking strategy, she put more effort into her speed. She held them off until an opening presented itself to her. Without hesitation, she stabbed the female in the side, through her ribs and into her heart. She cried out before collapsing, dead. Sakura wasted no time watching her go down, but more to the taller male, who was distracted by his acquaintance and severed his head where he stood. With her momentum, she spun around, driving the blade through the last guy.

He stood there in shock and Sakura turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "But I have to protect my friends. I promise when I am finished, I will go to Hell," she stated.

He was unable to say anything because the top half of his body toppled to the ground.

She closed her eyes. _'Forgive me, Kami,'_ Sakura prayed.

"_**Outer, look."**_

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to see mystical blue wisps exiting the bodies. As she moved to them, they were drawn to her. They touched her and her body absorbed them automatically. Sakura gasped as she felt stronger. Through her, the blue wisps were absorbed by Inner Long Swords. They glowed before the swords morphed. She watched as the blades visibly sharpened and strengthen, slight curves added to the design so they didn't look so plain.

Giving the new and improved long swords a go, she smirked as she felt less wind resistance and more balance with them. Sakura let go and Inner transformed back into the scythe and hovered off the ground, awaiting Sakura to take hold again. She noted the same change in her scythe form immediately.

"So technically, the more Angels we kill, the stronger we get?" Sakura wondered to herself.

"_**Seems that way,"**_ Inner added.

The bodies disappeared in a scatter of stars that floated to the sky that was different to what she remembered when she was alive.

In the middle of the sky, was a large, holy blue light. Around it and covering all of the sky, was purple and pink clouds that moved around it, like it was a vortex. Not matter where she moved, the light was always above her. Through the clouds, she could see the stars, tiny specks of light. **[A/N: If you're having trouble picturing it, it's pretty much the same sky in Sovngarde, **_**Skyrim**_**. It's a beautiful sky:3]**.

"Look at the sky," Sakura spoke in awe.

"_**I can't, Outer. I'm a scythe."**_

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "R-Right. Sorry, Inner. Wait, I thought you could see?"

"_**I share your vision, but only when you're holding me."**_

She took hold of the Scythe again before looking at the sky. She heard a gasp.

"_**It's beautiful…"**_ Inner murmured.

Sakura wholly agreed, feeling tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know what to find when we're done here, Inner. But with what we plan to do, we will most likely tip the balance of life for our selfish quest to protect our loved ones. We'll be punished beyond imagination."

"_**I will follow you wherever you lead, Outer. If that leads us into the fiery pits of hell, then by Kami, I'll get burned alongside you. Hell shall hold no surprises."**_

A crystalline tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you, Inner. Let's keep going."

They moved. They were like wisps themselves. All souls were. As Sakura moved, she left behind tails of black twisting mist before it faded, though she left black mist behind as footprints that took longer to disappear.

* * *

"I'm getting really sick of this!" Sakura hissed as she swiped at an Angel, cutting his mid-section.

Ducking, she missed a swipe from another Reaper, intent stealing her soul.

"This is the third attack in twelve hours!" She snapped, severing the angel's sword arm off.

He didn't even get time to cry out in pain since she finished the job with his head. Dodging to the side, she missed a downwards sweep of the fellow Reaper's own scythe.

"Heh, mine's better," Sakura sneered at the Reaper when he dodged her horizontal sweep.

But it wasn't just a sweep, it was charged with Death's energy she focused like what Asuma used to do with his Wind Blades.

The Reaper looked up at her with horror before he too fell at her feet. Absorbing their power, Sakura inhaled as power flooded her system. Inner morphed again, she was lighter but not too light, sharper and the blades were longer and more intricate then just curved. They were beginning to get grooves to cause more damage when they hit their mark.

It's been six months since she started travelling around. She had no idea where Madara was, or if she could actually do anything to help her friends on this side of the barrier between life and death.

Sensing a lot more darkness within the area, she gasped. Five Reapers, she can take now, but there was something wrong with these Reapers and more of them. They were a lot stronger than the average Reaper.

"_**What is this power?" **_Inner asked.

"I have no idea but I wish I didn't have to find out," Sakura all but winced when eight cloaked figures stepped out from the forest.

Sakura clenched her fists as she got into an offensive stance, Inner held out on front of her.

"How many of you do I have to kill!?" Sakura yelled viciously. "I've already told you, I'm not going anywhere until I'm ready!" She screamed.

She saw the black wisps, something she noticed she had that other Reapers didn't. But unlike her, they didn't have a special weapon, only what they were given. She knew because she could sense it. Using that to her advantage, Sakura allowed Inner to morph into two large daggers, this way she'd be faster and it'd be easier to move and weave in between them.

"While I do think it's unfair that the odds are 8-1, I'm sure my weapon will make up what I lack in numbers."

Running at them, she avoided enchanted chains that lashed out at her from one of the Reapers, followed by many swords as they came down where she stood. Following after her were black flames that licked at her not unlike the wisps they seemed to be made of. Next to come down on her were arrows that she narrowly missed when white hair struck out from the ground. One pierced her leg and the other her shoulder.

Sakura gasped in pain as she released her swords that morphed back into its primary form, the scythe. Inner clattered to the dirt ground as Sakura was suspended in the air, facing downwards.

All the attacks seemed to stop and Sakura stared down at Inner where she lay. Blood dripped down from her mouth, splattering around and on Inner.

"Is this how it ends?" Sakura wondered.

She could barely raise her head as she felt her energy and the golden orbs she had absorbed over time beginning to leave her for her killer. She spotted the group of unique Reapers as they drew closer.

"Inner," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry."

Then she was out.

"She lasted longer than the other rogue Reapers," one of the men noted.

He was the one that controlled the white hair that currently held the girl in the air.

"Do you recognise the voice?" Another asked.

"It sounded familiar, yes."

"Interesting weapon, no? Able to change at will," the first one spoke again.

He bent down and picked up the scythe. But the minute he straightened, it repelled him and the others, morphing into a gold silhouette. When the light disappeared, a naked, young woman with long pink hair and bright green eyes appeared.

"**Stay away from us!"** She screamed, holding her arms out to protect Sakura, making herself like a human barrier. **"You bastards! I'll never let you take her! She deserves better than that!"**

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Inner's head snapped to look at the one who had spoken, the one responsible for the fatal attack.

"**Who are you people? Why are you different from the other Reapers?"** Inner tensed up.

She reminded the others of a cornered, wild animal with the way she shuffled back, protective of her Outer self.

"You know her, Jiraiya?" A woman asked.

"**Jiraiya?" **Inner wondered. **"As in Jiraiya-sama?"**

Said man removed his hood, revealing himself to be who she suspected. Following his lead, the others removed their hood. Instantly, she recognised five of them; Kato Dan, Sarutobi Asuma, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Itachi and—

"**K-Kakashi-sensei?"**

* * *

**Sorry, I've been confusing myself with the Reaper, Angel thing.**

**It'll be explained in the next chapter.**

**Omg Kakashi?**

**WTF HAPPENED!?**

**Find out next time in**

**ANGEL OF DEATH**


	5. Chapter 5

Inner stared in horror at the people in front of her.

"Sakura, don't be afraid," Jiraiya cooed. "What were you doing in the scythe?" He asked.

"**I'm not the Sakura you know, you **_**bastard**_**! The Sakura you know is currently hanging in the air thanks to some perverts **_**stupid hair**_**! Release her! **_**Now**_**!"**

Jiraiya did so and Inner caught her, laying her on her back. Inner tapped on her cheek.

"**Outer? Come on, Outer, open your eyes!"** Inner yelled.

Rin approached. "Please, allow me to help."

Inner hissed at her, much like a cat and crouched over Sakura protectively.

"**No! You people have helped enough!"**

Inner turned back to Sakura.

"**You'll be fine,"** Inner whispered soothingly as she glowered again.

Suddenly, she was a floating orb again. Instead of being absorbed like power wisps, Sakura's body repelled Inner, subconsciously acknowledging that she wasn't to be absorbed like the others. Going against her body's wishes, Inner entered Sakura and filled her with her own energy.

Sakura eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Her actions caused her hood to fall, revealing that she was indeed Sakura. Immediately after, she fell unconscious.

"Who is she?" The redheaded woman asked.

"Your son's love interest, Kushina," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Grab her. We need to move to a safe location," Itachi stated.

"You know her too, cousin?" A wild, black-haired man asked.

"She was on Sasuke's team."

"Really? How did _that_ go?"

"I believe she was infatuated with him as a child and then claimed to be in love with him as she grew older."

"How is it that you know this, Itachi-chan?" He teased.

"You watched as I kept tabs on Sasuke, Shisui. In fact, you should recognise her. I came across her once before."

Shisui gave the pinkette a once over.

"You're right, I do remember. How could I forget such a lovely young lady with killer fists?"

Jiraiya picked up the limp pinkette and they were off.

* * *

Slowly, Sakura began to stir.

"Inner?" Sakura called as she held a hand to her head, eyes still closed.

"You mean the naked version of you? That's what her name is? Inner?"

Sakura sat up quickly, searching for her scythe.

"_**Outer, stop."**_

Sakura did so, but her eyes kept searching for her weapon. Eventually, she looked up at the people around her in the cave.

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

The man chuckled. "No, I am not your sensei, Sakura-san. I am Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father."

"He has a father?" Sakura asked, then realised how stupid a question it was, blushing brightly. "Why did you attack me? Where's my scythe?"

Sakura asked.

"We thought you were a rogue Willfire Reaper," Kushina stated.

Sakura looked at her, trying to think of who she was.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"W-Wow," Sakura murmured. "What's a rogue Willfire Reaper?" Sakura asked.

"A Willfire is someone who's bodiless will manifests into a body for the passing soul, trapping it between the living and dead. Of course, not everyone's will is strong enough to do so," Itachi explained.

"A rogue Willfire is one such person that hunts down the living in order to take their souls to strengthen themselves and fight to live on."

"And a Willfire Reaper is a Willfire that took the essence of a Reaper and became one themselves," Shisui continued.

Sakura tensed. "You hunt rogue Reapers?" She asked.

Noticing how tense she became, Jiraiya sighed. "You're a rogue, aren't you?"

Kushina summoned her chains immediately. "Afraid to die?" She asked.

"I'm not afraid to die!" Sakura yelled as the chains bound her. "I'm afraid for my friends to die and to allow Madara to live!" She exclaimed.

She saw Shisui hesitate.

"What are your intentions?" Itachi asked.

"To become strong enough to affect the world of the living where I can kill Madara and destroy his armies. I won't lie down and rest until Naruto is Hokage, Hinata is pregnant with his child and they get married. Not until Sasuke-kun is back within the village safely and fighting for Konoha, not against it. Not until the world is at peace…" she finished.

She stared up at Kushina defiantly. "You may put me down now, but I will find a way back."

All was silent in the cave.

"I like her plan better," Kushina shrugged, dropping the chains that vanished into black mist. "Instead of watching over our loved ones, let's help them."

"But that'll tip the balance of the three realms," Dan interjected.

Softly, there was a soft tune humming in her mind. Sakura sat straighter as she looked around.

"What's that?" She asked.

They stopped looking and turned to her.

"What's what?" Shisui questioned.

"That sound. I hear a song being hummed," Sakura answered.

"That's the cry of a dying soul," Rin stated. "We all hear dying souls nearby but never the same one. It's like that soul is ours to release to the other side."

"So I'm meant to take this soul?" Sakura asked as she stood.

"_**I'm ready, Outer. You can summon me again."**_

Sakura nodded and Inner's orb exited her body before forming into her scythe.

"We shall be coming with you," Itachi stated.

"Don't trust me?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer as they exited the cave. Then she watched in awe as all of them spread their wings, all different shades of black but they looked different. They were almost like dragon wings. They looked at her expectantly.

She blushed. "I don't know how to summon them again," Sakura murmured.

"Think of the middle of your back and the feeling of your wings inside you."

Sakura nodded and did so. A cold shiver washed over her, as if her back was suddenly bare. She heard ruffled feathers and turned to see her silver sparkled, pure onyx wings extended as if stretching before they comfortably folded behind her but not disappearing again.

"They're beautiful," Rin stated as she gently caressed them. "They're made out of Angel feathers. How did you get that?"

It felt so nice that if she were a cat, Sakura knew she'd be purring.

"I-I don't know."

"So obviously, you have no idea how to fly," Shisui pointed out as a sly grin came to his face. "Would you like me to hold you and teach you how?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No just give me directions and I'll follow from there. If I have any problems and I plummet towards the ground, you have permission to rescue me."

They all chuckled softly and they began to take off. Sakura focused on the beating of her heart and slowly, her wings imitated it, flapping in tune with it. Gaining more confidence, the wings flapped harder and soon, she was airborne and following.

* * *

"Where is the trapped soul?" Rin asked.

Sakura followed the soothing tune to a lake. Once landing on the lake, her wings disappeared. The others landed behind her. Sakura looked down to see the small body of a child.

"Oh," Sakura whimpered. "You poor thing."

With much concentration, she was able to turn the body so it was floating face up.

"Makoto!" She heard a scream.

Turning, she saw a woman running into the water, towards the cold body. Sakura herself could see the small blue orb, the orb of a normal soul inside the body. Above the body, the white spirit of the girl. The little girl looked up at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"_I want my Mama,"_ she cried.

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as they both watched the woman sob as she swam back to shore with her daughter's corpse. Her mother tried to bring her back, but her spirit had already left the body, but the soul waited to be removed from its carcass.

The woman screamed as she cradled her daughter. The little girl's older brothers found them and cried alongside her.

"_Am I going to heaven?"_ She asked.

Sakura held the girl.

"I don't want you to leave," Sakura spoke.

Suddenly, the silver in Sakura's wings started to sparkle and the black began to fall away to reveal pure white feathers. Sakura became surrounded in a golden light that her eyes began to mimic. The spirit turned back into a white orb and Sakura unconsciously led it back into the body.

"_Thank you,"_ the little girl whispered.

The Willfire Reapers watched in awe as the child came back to life, coughing up the water and gasping for breath. She looked up and thanks to her brush of death, could see her saviour.

"Thank you, Angel," she said as Sakura began to fade from her eyes.

Sakura turned to the others and the light began to disappear. As it left her completely, she lost consciousness.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Kushina asked. "Did she just perform a Miracle?"

Itachi grabbed her. "She's an Angel—"

"—and Reaper," Shisui continued.

"Only Angels can bring someone back to a life, perform Miracles," Dan spoke, awestruck.

"Good thing you didn't kill her, Kushina."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she came too.

"What happened?" She groaned.

"We were hoping you could tell us."

Looking beside her, she found Dan.

"I don't understand," Sakura admitted.

"The little girl, you performed a Miracle," Sakumo stated as Sakura sat up.

"A Miracle?" Sakura asked.

"A Miracle is something that happens when an Angel comes across a trapped soul. They guide the spirit back into the body and brings them back to life. Of course, only a few special Angels can do this, that's why Miracles are that, miracles."

"But if only special Angels can do it, how come I did?"

"Your soul was supposed to ascend to heaven where you'd be trained to be one of the special Angels. But, like us, you skipped training and went straight for the course. Reapers are also trained and specially chosen while the souls that remain, stay in heaven where they wait to be reborn into the World," Itachi explained.

"So, what am I?" Sakura asked. "I'm a Willfire, Reaper and special Angel?"

They all looked at each other.

"You can pretty much take lives and give it back. You're literally the Angel of Death," Shisui stated.

"Huh…" Sakura murmured tapping her chin. "If we can go back to the Living Realm, I could really help people."

"But first, we all need to get stronger," Itachi interrupted. "Once we surpass the spiritual limit, we'll be able to influence the Living Realm. It'll take a lot of patience and concentration, as well as power."

"Time to train!" Shisui exclaimed happily.

"Think you're up to it, Sakura?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't patronize me, Jiraiya. I'm the Neo Slug Sanin. I brought multiple people back to life in my final moments as I died. I can do anything."

* * *

"Holy shit, this is rough," Sakura groaned.

Itachi smirked from beside her and only pushed her harder.

* * *

**Congratulations Yuuki-Hime 2097, you guessed it!**

**Recap on this chapter.**

**Sakura resurrected someone, performing a Miracle.**

**Reaper - A grey soul (neither pure nor evil) that went to Heaven and was chosen to be a Reaper. They are responsible for releasing a soul that died prematurely. They get stuck in the corpse once they die. The Reaper is to release the soul into the Spirit World where an Angel will come along and guide it to Heaven or Hell. Reapers are also responsible for taking souls that are on The List. This list has the names of people who's time has come. They remove the soul and the person dies before releasing it.**

**Angel - A pure soul that went to Heaven and chosen to be an Angel. They are responsible for making sure the Reapers stay in line and also with collecting released souls. They decide whether the soul is tainted or not. If it is tainted, are released to the Underworld where they serve their time in Hell.**

**Special Angel (Seraph) - An Angel that's purity ascended higher. They can hear every soul and know when one is about to die or is dying and decide whether their life if worth saving. They heard messages from Him and have more influence over the Living Realm then either a Reaper or Angel. Hardly spend time in the Spirit World, choosing to remain by His throne and side. They have six wings made of pure light and a brighter halo. They move between Heaven and Spirit World at will but choose to stay in Heaven.**

**Willfire - A person who's will is strong enough to create an actual body in the Spirit World for the soul to occupy. They also have the ability to absorb other souls in order to give their body strength. If they kill a Reaper, will take their essence. Willfire Reapers are also known as Grimm Reapers. They have some influence over the Living Realm. If they stick to the Circle of Life, they are allowed to stay in their current position, but if they go off and become Rogue, they are terminated by Angels and Reapers. If worse comes to worse, a Seraph will take them and they will cease to exist, never to be reborn again.**

**Rogue - An Angel or Reaper that stray from their duties for their own personal gain.**

**Angel of Death - Sakura is the first to ever exist, this is because her soul that was meant to ascend, took in a Reaper's essence, giving her the ability to both save a life and take one. She only has two wings, which shows she hasn't fully ascended or reached her higher power.**

**Willfire Reaper (Grimm Reaper) - They have more abilities then the average Reaper, including a special weapon that may be composed of a special ability or weapon they had when alive.**


End file.
